The Statistics and Data Management Core is a dedicated group of statistical and database personnel whose expertise supports research in normal aging, Alzheimer's disease and related dementias at U.T. Southwestern (UTSW) and for national (National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center) and state efforts (Texas Alzheimer's Research Consortium). The Specific Aims of the Statistics and Data Management Core are: (1). Provide statistical and data management support for investigators, fellows and graduate students doing research in normal aging, Alzheimer's disease and related dementias as well as training for those researchers in the design and analysis of clinical studies. Participate in study development, analyses, posters and manuscripts. ( 2). Statistics and data base support. Statisticians with biomarker analysis expertise will provide analyses using state of the art techniques. Analyses of imaging data will involve collaboration with our colleagues in the Clinical Core using specialized techniques they have developed. (3). Participate in national and state efforts related to normal aging, Alzheimer's disease and related dementias. We submit our subject data to NACC on a regular and timely basis. Our Core continues to provide leadership at the national level: Joe Webster served on an advisory committee in the early years and Joan Reisch was selected as a member of the first Data Advisory Board for NACC. Currently Dr. Linda Hynan serves on the NACC Publications committee (2009-2011);Dr. Reisch participates in the semi-annual meetings of ADC directors.